1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices and, more particularly, to packaging such devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is one of the flat panel displays in which an electron injected to one electrode and a hole injected to the other electrode bind to each other in an organic light-emitting layer when the organic light-emitting layer is arranged between facing electrodes and a voltage is applied to both electrodes, wherein, when luminescent molecules of the light-emitting layer are excited by the binding of the electron and the hole, energy is emitted by returning to a ground state, and then converted into the light. The organic light-emitting display devices exhibiting such a light-emission principle has drawn attention as a next-generation display since they are excellent in visibility, and they may be also manufactured in a light weight and thin shape and driven at a low voltage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2 discloses that an organic light-emitting display includes a first substrate plate, a second substrate plate and a frit connecting the plates.